


All You Recall

by karaginshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaginshi/pseuds/karaginshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is old. <br/>Just some Eri/Sol.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All You Recall

**Author's Note:**

> This is old.   
> Just some Eri/Sol.

It happened awhile ago, you loved thinking about the past but for some reason it didn't just bring back good memories. You loved him, and that's all you needed to know. He loved you, even though he frequently asked you to accept his offer, and be his kismesis. You wouldn't have believed he loved you until about 1 month ago, when he admitted it to you by Alternia's sea shore.   
The Prince of Hope had admitted that he had flushed feelings for you, for you. You couldn't believe it at first, and with that you delayed in response. Fiddling with your index fingers before partly opening your mouth to blurt out how you've been feeling about him, but your mouth was soon closed.   
The Prince of Hope had smashed his lips against yours before you could even answer. His soft whimpers echoed into your mouth, you could tell he had a lot of sweeps filled with complete utter loneliness, empty sweeps with no one but himself. He needed this, he needed you, and you longed for him too. You're glad he did this, your grateful he told you how he truly felt. You've never been so happy in your life.   
Days passed as your relationship with him blossomed. His eyes, narrowed and warm stared down at you behind thick glasses. Your head rested on top of his lap, his fingers messing with your hair. Your hands that were once folded on top of your torso reached up to his face, cupping his cheeks before pulling him down into a gentle kiss. You recalled every little noise he made when you two collided lips, every little move he made with his tongue. It was nice to have someone who loved you, even if it didn't last that long.   
You remember several days passed, each one growing darker and darker. Each one growing more distant from him, he didn't seem to mind though, he seemed to block the entire world out. You questioned your relationship towards him, could he even be considered your matesprit still? You didn't like to think about it, a life without him now seemed... horrible, but you pretended like everything was perfectly fine. It's always turned out fine didn't it? He would be back to normal as soon as possible, maybe he was just tired, maybe he was just hopeless.. you needed to talk to him. Maybe later on, hopefully. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Your heart had been shattered, chopped, and diced into millions of pieces, but you still pretended like everything is fine. You had asked him the day before how he was doing, but everything had went downhill from there.

' You stood right beside him, your hand hovering inches away from his face. You wanted to cup those grey, violet tinted cheeks and pull him into a kiss, but you knew better than that. Atleast you did now.  
He stared at you, his eyes showed no affection whatsoever, they seemed cold, and piercing, like they didn't trust you. Was it true? Did he no longer trust you? The both of you stood in silence, facing each other before you decided to make the first move.   
Your left hand rose up to his face, and gently brushed the side of his cheek. He shivered before taking a step towards you. Your right hand automatically shot up, cupping his face before smashing your lips on his, like he once did to you before. You where now the one whimpering against his lips, you wanted him to accept you, but he didn't. You pull your lips away, now leaning your forehead against his.   
Tears fill your eyes as they began to trickle down your cheeks. You stutter out several words, which came out almost unrecognizable considering your lisp made them even harder to understand, that he doesn't seem to take in. He wasn't the one you feel in love with, he is now a completely different person, and you where now aware of that. With no more words said you shuffle your feet preparing to leave when suddenly something grabs your hand. You feel his cold rings against your fingers. You stare down at both of your hands entwined before looking up at his face.  
His face resembled yours, tears streaming down his cheeks. He pulled you closer towards him, so close you felt the warmness of him. His other hand stroke across the side of your cheek, wiping the tears that where once there. Maybe the old him was back, maybe the old him took place of the new. You hoped it did, you've never wanted something to be true so much in your whole life. You closed your eyes and soon felt warm lips against yours, then felt sharp teeth digging into your lower lip, but you didn't mind. Infact, you liked it, but he soon pulled away, your lips not longer in contact. Once your eyes shot open, you gazed at his face. He seemed hollow, and emotionless again.  
The Prince and you walked back to your hive together, hands entwined, but he still wasn't the same... your old Prince was never to return. You felt like you would be trapped forever, your Prince forever lost in who knows where. ' 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The girl next to you in the horn pile giggled, she's had red feelings towards you for a while now, but you could not accept them. You where not going to indulge in any more relationships with any type of sea dweller, you where still crushed from the first.  
You haven't seen him for what seems like forever, and you are really starting to miss him. You look around the room but only spot three other trolls, Karkat, Kanaya, and Ferferi.   
Where had the rest gone? You missed him... and it was hard thinking about him when a constant, clingy, giggling machine followed you around.   
You didn't like her, and you never would. You seen the other female troll pick up a spiked weapon before heading towards the teleporter, and suddenly you see him. Are your eyes fooling you? Or is it the really thing. He marched through, pushing the short haired troll aside, he was walking towards you, was he coming to ask you to join him? You felt butterflies in your stomach, that soon stopped when he walked right past you towards the once giggling troll.   
He engaged a conversation with her, that you really didn't pay attention to, your heart hurt too much to hear, it felt like it had burst once again, if it was even possible. But soon your brought back into reality when you hear him say he loved her.   
HE loved HER? Your Prince of Hope loved her? Tears swelled up in your eyes, you couldn't stop them from rushing down your cheeks, and as much as you wanted to run away, and cry in a corner you couldn't, you where frozen in place.  
His face snapping in your direction once he heard your sobbing. His face reflected anger, hatred, and darkness. He definitely wasn't the same, he would never be your old Prince of Hope, and the thought of that hurt you, stabbed you, made you feel hopeless in every way possible, but for some reason it made you angry. Your eyes glowing furiously with anger and pain. You began to float , ready to attack, and he was ready, his wand pointed towards you as the magic spilled out. With a sudden jerk like movement of his arm, you where sent flying towards the wall, a loud crack, and thud was heard and you where out.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Your eyes blinked open, but all you seen was complete darkness. You hear a raspy noise coming from what you assume is across the room. It was Karkat, it sounded as if he had been crying, and you suddenly feel arms wrap around you. You wanted to believe it was your sweet Prince, but the voice that spoke was not him. You hugged the troll back as he told you what had happened.   
You couldn't believe it.. Your Prince killed the other two? No.. he wouldn't..but look what he did to you. What did he do to you? You couldn't really remember, and you couldn't see. You repeated the words in your head.  
You couldn't see, You couldn't see, You couldn't see.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It's been awhile since the mutant troll and you have been wandering around aimlessly. He has said something about finding a safe place. His hand firmly grasping your wrist, he had to, if it weren't for him guiding you, you would be completely lost. You missed your vision, but not as much as you missed him... 

Your attention suddenly turned to the left, you heard something that sounded familiar, you run in that direction, not knowing where you're going, but you focus your attention on the voice, ignoring the troll who called out to you, telling you that the two of you had to stay together. 

Once you are close to the voice you stop. It's too late, atleast that is what your gut is telling you. 

You couldn't see anything, but you do recall hearing a chainsaw, and a fishy scream.


End file.
